Brothers Sisters and Betrayal
by singergirl221
Summary: After Flora hears the rest of the club talking about her she finds a secret of her past hidden by her ‘parents’. The answer lies in the place where a magical being has not been born for hundreds of years, earth. WinxclubXxiaolinshowdownXteentitans
1. Finding Out

Brothers Sisters and Betrayal

summery: After Flora hears the rest of the club talking about her she finds a secret of her past hidden by her 'parents'. The answer lies in the place where a magical being has not been born for hundreds of years, earth. WinxclubXxiaolinshowdownXteentitans. Not as bad as it sounds.

disclaimer: I don't own winx club, teen titans or xiaolin showdown or any combo of the three. All I own is the plot of this story. That and my laptop.

Note: this story occurs after Aftershock part 2, after Raimundo seals Wuya in the puzzle box and starts at the beginning of the episode Junior League.

Chapter one: Finding Out

Flora's POV

(AN this story is AU because the rest of the club didn't follow her into the swamp and Bloom never defended her.)

_I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I thought they were my friends. Friends forever, yeah_ _right._

(FLASHBACK)

No POV

Flora had gone back to the dorm to get some of the supplies that she had left in her dorm when she heard her name. It was coming from Stella's room so she stopped to listen.

"I still say that Flora's the weakest one of us," Stella exclaimed. "I mean really, flower power, the only thing her plants are good for are moisturizers and RUINING MY CLOTHES!"

"Yes, that and eating my homework and trapping me in my own closet," answered Tecna. "I hope she stays in that swamp for a long time."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" yelled Musa. "SHE HAS ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR US AND YOUR THROWING IT ALL AWAY!"

"I hate to say it Musa but their right," said Bloom. "Flora is nice and all but she isn't very strong she..."

Flora didn't stay to find out what she was. She ran into her room and shrunk and packed all of her stuff, but she left the picture she had of her ex-friends. She tore herself and Musa out of the picture. Then scribbled a note on the back of the larger piece. It read, Best Friends for Life NOT! Then she took the part with her and Musa and stuffed it into her purse with all of her plants and other stuff and left the dorm for the last time.

(END FLASHBACK)

No POV

Flora went to the black mud swamp to get the cheerful gladiolous from the junior league. She still wanted to finish her potion for use against the witches but also wanted to modify it to prevent **ANYONE** from tracking her. They asked her to help them on another matter. A monster had invaded the swamp and they couldn't get to their food. Flora went to the island where the food was and found I wasn't an island at all but a giant sea turtle. She flew above the turtle and from the air saw the parasitic tree that was on the turtles shell. She got rid of the tree with a spell and got rid of the sleeping gas Then she heard something.

"Hello Flora" said the voice.

"Wh-who are you?"asked Flora, "Or **what** are you?"

"Do not be afraid my child. My name is Zelda and I am a friend." said Zelda, her voice sounding like music. "I am here to tell you about your past."

"What do you mean?" asked Flora.

"I am about to tell you a story of four children," said Zelda. "They were very powerful and they were siblings. Their names were Raimundo, Clay, Terra, and **Flora**."

"Wait a minute, you mean that I'm a girl in this story. You must be wrong. I'm from the fifth moon of marigold and I don't have any siblings,"interrupted Flora.

"Yes you are but please don't interrupt. As I was saying, your parents thought that if Evil got hold of one of them it would be bad, but knew if it got hold the results would be catastrophic. They sent their sons Adam and William to the last place someone would look for a magical person **Earth**. They were taken there by friends of your family. Clay went to live in Texas and Raimundo was sent to Brazil. When you and Terra were about two years old yours and Terra's powers were growing, so with a heavy heart your parents sent Terra to earth as well. For safety reasons we were never told where she was sent to live. You were not sent to earth because you all could not all be sent to the same place. Because of your love of plants you were sent to the fifth moon of marigold where you live now."

"You mean that my parents aren't my parents?"asked Flora.

"No my child,"said Zelda, "They might no be your birth parents but they raised you and that is what counts. Because all of you have trained in some of your gifts but you will need each other. You have lost your friends, Raimundo has come back from the helin or evil side and Terra is in the same boat as him except she has been locked inside a stone prison and nobody knows how to get her out. The time has come for you to be together again as siblings. Raimundo needs you the most because you are twins and Terra will need Clay the most for they are twins as well but, you will all need each other to heal from your wounds both mental and physical. The reason I tell you this now is your real and adopted parents have passed on as have Terra's and Raimundo's.

"I want to go to Earth,"said Flora, "I want to find my family. I don't have anything here. I have no friends except for Musa. Can I go to earth to find them?"

"Yes. You can,"answered Zelda. "To find Terra you must travel to Jump City where you will find the Teen Titans they should not be hard to find as they live in a giant "T". They will take you to her statue. You will know what to do when you get there. After you have freed her, transport yourself to China to find your brothers, and go there with this." She pulled out a ring and handed it to Flora. "it is called the ring of memories. It will allow you to view your memories or project those of another. It will activate when you get to China and they will come to you."

"Will I ever see you again?"asked flora with hope in her voice. "You are one of my only friends and I don't want to lose you."

"It is unlikely that we will ever meet again my child but, know that I will always be watching over you," answered Zelda.

"Thank you for everything that you have told me Zelda" said Flora.

"I almost forgot. Because of the behavior of your old friend bloom the Dragon Fire has been taken from her and before you ask the dragon fire is a VERY powerful being and the reason she had it is because she is the last remaining heir of the planet Sparks and in line for the throne. Because you are the oldest of your siblings and the person effected by her behavior you have been chosen by the nymph Daphne to possess the Dragon Fire,"said Zelda.

"Use this power well and do nod dwell on the past."

Flora replied, "Thank you again for everything Zelda. Though we did not know each other I will miss you."

"As I will miss you Flora. Good luck finding what you are looking for."said Zelda as she disappeared then she whispered softly to her self, "You will need it." As she said those words Zelda disappeared from this world, and all others, not to be heard form again until she was needed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

There's the first chapter. I don't have singed off reviewers blocked but if I get spam mail I will flames are accepted but please tell WHY so I can improve. This is my first story. R&R PLEASE!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


	2. Saving Terra

Disclaimer: see chapter one

No POV

Chapter Two: Saving Terra

Last Chapter

"_As I will miss you Flora. Good luck finding what you are looking for."said Zelda as she disappeared then she whispered softly to her self, "You will need it." As she said those words Zelda disappeared from this world, and all others, not to be heard form again until she was needed._

No POV

After Flora got to Earth, she transported herself to Jump City where she saw a giant "T" on an island in the ocean.

"I guess that they live there," said Flora to her self.

Flora teleported to the tower and knocked on the door.

IN THE TOWER

In the living room (I forget what they call it) it was business a usual they had just gotten back from beating the Hive (see episode Deception) and Cyborg and Raven were trying to find a cure for terra's imprisonment.

"Have you found anything yet?"asked Beast Boy for the millionth time that day(really, he had asked 999,999 times already).

"Not yet BB so please STOP ASKING US! You will be the first to know besides us if we do," answered Cyborg before raven could send him to another dimension like she had threatened to if she had to answer that question again.

_**Knock Knock Knock.**_

"I shall get the door," said Starfire. "Hello, my name is Starfire. Who are you, how did you get here, where do you come from, what is your favorite color and do you wish to be my friend?" she asked the person at the door in one breath.(AN: that part is very funny so I hope I got it all right.)

"Um... Flora, teleported, the fifth moon of marigold, pink (I don't know this one), and sure," answered Flora.

"HELLO NEW FRIEND!" exclaimed Starfire hugging Flora and bring the titans to the door.

"Uh...Starfire, she needs to breath," said Robin awkwardly.

"Hi. I'm Beast boy. This is Raven, Cyborg, Robin and you already know Star here,"said Beast Boy pointing to everyone as he said there name. "Sorry... what is your name and why are you here?"

"My name is Flora and I am here to help you free my sister, Terra," **THUNK.** BB had fainted. "What, did I say something?" Asked Flora.

"Maybe you should Explain from the beginning,"said Raven.

"Yeah, lets go inside,"responded Cyborg.

"O.K." said Flora.

(Should I stop here _Dodges readers throwing tomatoes_ I WAS KIDDING _tomatoes stop._ I haven't saved terra yet and that is the chapters title. ON WITH THE SHOW!)

Once they had woken up Beast Boy Flora explained her talk with Zelda (see chapter one).

"So that's the story,"said Flora. "Now I must go to see my sister. Will you take me to her statue now?"

"I can't make that decision alone will you leave us for a minute?" asked Robin.

"O.K." said Flora.

After Flora left Robin tuned to his team, "So what do you guys think, should we trust her or not?"

"YES!"screamed the green wonder. "Guys, this could be our only chance to free Terra!"

"I also agree with Beast boy,"said Starfire. "Those from marigold and its moons are know there kind hearts all throughout the universe. Even if she was not born there as she said she would have inherited it by being around them for so long."

"Why don't we take her there but also watch her. This way if she tries something we don't like we can stop her," Said Cyborg.

"I agree with Cyborg," said Raven. "Starfire, she may have been lying to you so we have to be careful." when she saw that Beast Boy was about to object she added, "For our sakes and Terras."

"So, all in favor of taking her to see Terra?"asked Robin. Everyone raised their hands.

After finding Flora (who was in the Living room watching t.v.) They got into the T-car and drove to Terras 'grave'. When they got there everyone was really quiet, Flora because she was figuring out what to do and the titans because the memory of the event was still fresh in there minds and because they didn't know if they could trust Flora or not.

"So... how are you going to free terra?"asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, I to would like to know how you are going to free friend Terra." continued Starfire.

"Actually, I don't know. Zelda told me it would come to me when it was time,"answered Flora

"Well, it's time now 'cause were here,"said Cyborg.

As they walked up to Terras statue Flora transformed into her winx form as she suddenly knew exactly what to do. She told the titans to stay back as she moved in front of her sisters statue.

"Su'aco dryss'hon, har'dro luthe, chath ak'uechen, niar jiolen, ssussun lu' oloth duul'sso ilta quortek. Zhennu yorn d'lil tresk'rin xxizz uns'aa duul'sso ussta dalninil!"she chanted as the elements circled around her and terras statue. The titans had to shield their eyes as Flora and Terra rose on a pillar from the earth, wind circled around them, fire rose from the ground and water rained behind it. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and...it all stopped. The pillar slowly descended into the ground. On it stood a very exhausted fairy named Flora and someone that they thought they would never see again.

"Terra?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

there in chapter two I hope that you all like it. As it is summer, updates will sometimes be slow because I will be in places with no internet access. I will, however, will be typing when I can so I can update when I get back. R&R so I can know your opinion of the story.

1. Wind gathers, earth casts, fire forges, water cools, light and darkness free her soul. Great powers of the worlds help me free my sister!


	3. Beasts and Goodbyes

Disclaimer: see chapter one

_thoughts/ LC_

"Talking"

Chapter three Beasts and Goodbyes

Last Chapter

_The pillar slowly descended into the ground. On it stood a very exhausted fairy named Flora and someone that they thought they would never see again._

"_Terra?"_

Beast Boys POV

(this is during the transformation)

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" I yell over the wind. "WHAT IS SHE SAYING!"

"SHE IS SPEAKING IN ELVISH THE LANGUAGE OF THE EARTH,"answered Raven. "FLORA IS ASKING FOR THE HELP OF THE ELEMENTS TO BRING HER BACK. IT TRANSLATES TO THIS: WIND GATHERS, EARTH CASTS, FIRE FORGES, WATER COOLS, LIGHT AND DARKNESS FREE HER SOUL. GREAT POWERS OF THE WORLDS HELP ME FREE MY SISTER!"

_It all stopped WHAT HAPPENED is Flora O.K. The pillar is coming down. She is still in her "winx form" I still think that she looks like a flower like that-FOCUS B.B.! I-I don't believe it-it can't be her... can it. I have to ask I need to know._

"Terra?"

"Hey BB."_she answers a weak voice but I know it anywhere. _

"TERRA!"

No POV

"Please don't scream,"said Flora as she transformed back to her normal form. "Her senses are very fine tuned right now. So are mine."

"Sorry,"whispered Beast Boy.

"Don't worry, it should wear off in about an hour, then she'll be back to normal."explained Flora.

"Lets go back to the tower and celebrate."said Cyborg.

"O.K.,"said Flora, "but after that me and Terra need leave..."

"LEAVE! WHY!"interrupted Beast Boy.

"Friends, let us go back to the tower and talk about this,"said Starfire.

"Fine with me,"said Robin. 'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

"Why is everyone flashing?"asked Flora.

"TITANS TROUBLE!" yelled Robin.

As the titans left Terra told Flora what was happening and then rushed out of the cave to help with Flora in tow.

BY THE PIZZA PLACE

There was a robbery going on but there was also a hostage situation so there was little the police could do. When the titans plus Terra and Flora got there the robber had a gun pointed to the head of a five year old girl.

"It's winx time!"said Flora. (Insert transformation sequence)

"IVY ROPE!"screamed Flora grabbing the young girl from harms way.

"TITANS GO!"yelled Robin attacking the robber/kidnapper. It was easy to beat him after the hostage situation was taken care of. Once the robber was subdued and the young child returned to her parents the heros returned to titans tower where they started to yell about wether Terra should stay or go. (Get the ear plugs)

(The argument is Beast Boy then Flora until I put a name in.)

"SHE SHOULD STAY HERE! SHE'S A TITAN, THIS IS WHERE SHE BELONGS!"

"SHE IS MY SISTER! SHE SHOULD STAY WITH ME! I JUST FOUND HER! I WON'T LOSE HER AGAIN!"

"I JUST GOT HER BACK TO AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SHE EXISTED UNTIL THAT ZELDA LADY TOLD YOU!"

"I DON'T CARE! SHE IS **MY** SISTER AND I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! I HAVE ALREADY LOST MOST OF MY FRIENDS I WON'T LET YOU TAKE AWAY MY FAMILY!"

"SHE STAYS!"

"SHE GO'S!"

"SHE STAYS!"

"SHE GO'S!"

"SHE STAYS!"

"SHE GO'S!"

"SHE STAYS!"

"SHE GO'S!"

"SHE STAYS!"

"SHE GO'S!"

This goes on for about 20 minutes and the titans are starting to get I headache

"SHE STAYS!"

"SHE GO'S!"

"SHE STAYS!"

"SHE GO'S!"

"QUIET!" yelled Raven. "I think that Terra should decide wether she stays or goes." Terra and the other titans shot Raven a look of relief that said 'thanks Raven' "After all it is her life so she should make the decisions in it."

Terra looked thoughtful for a minute then told the titans and her sister her decision, "Please don't be mad at me BB but I want, no I need to find my past. I still feel guilty about betraying you and I think that only my family can help me. I know that you think that you can but, I need the help of my brothers and sister. Please understand Beast Boy, I need to do this."

"O.K. Terra,"said Robin, "We can't stop you, but remember, there will always be a place for you with us on the Teen Titans."

"If it's alright, could we stay the night,"asked Flora. "It's really late and even later in China."

"O.K.," said Robin, "you can use your old room Terra and Flora can share with you."

THE NEXT MORNING

"I guess it's time for us to leave," said Terra. "I'll miss all of you a lot."

"Good bye friend Terra,"said a crying Starfire, "we will miss you very much as well."

"Try to visit us sometime O.K.?"said Cyborg.

"Try not to get in to **TOO **much trouble," said Raven.

"I might not like it but if it makes you happy I'll go for it,"said BB with a sad smile.

"Don't worry I'll see all of you again someday," answered Terra.

"Next stop on the sibling express, CHINA!"said Flora. "Hold on to me sis." And with that, the two siblings left for the other side of the world leaving five sad titans the there wake as the only clue to them being there.

TO BE CONTINUED...

There is chapter three. I'm going to be at my grandma's lake house for a while and they have no internet so there won't be updates till I get back. Question, do you think I should do a check up chapter on the winx gang or include it in a later chapter 'cause Flora is back going to Alfea but if I tell you more it will spoil the story! R&R flames accepted but tell why!


	4. Xiaolin Brothers

Disclaimer: see chapter one

_thoughts/LC_

"Talking"

Chapter Four: Xiaolin Brothers

Last Chapter

"_Don't worry I'll see all of you again someday," answered Terra._

"_Next stop on the sibling express, CHINA!"said Flora. "Hold on to me sis." And with that, the two siblings left for the other side of the world leaving five sad Titans the there wake as the only clue to them being there._

No POV

To Terra it seamed that the transportation was as quick as a blink of an eye when in all reality it was. When they landed they were by the great wall of China, one of the eight wonders of the world. Once they got there they remembered Zelda's instructions they sat and waited for the monks to come.

AT THE XIAOLIN TEMPLE

"Heads up guys, we've got a live one,"exclaimed the green dragon named Dojo.

"What is it Dojo?" asked Kimiko as the rest of the Xiaolin Dragons came to Dojo from around the temple

"It's the Ring of Memories it lets you view your memories or those of another,"said Dojo. "It was great for movie night, but the strange thing is that this Shen Gong Wu disappeared **before **Dashi could hide it anywhere. It's also known as the lost Shen Gong Wu."

"Well, it is about to become un lost!" said Kimiko.

"What is wrong Clay, Raimundo you both look up in the garbage,"questioned Omi.

"I think that you mean down in the dumps and it is nothing, just a strange dream," said Clay.

"Yeah, me to,"said Raimundo. "I can't get this stupid dream out of my head. It's like it is trying to tell me something but I can't understand all of it."

"Sorry to interrupt the session but we do have a Shen Gong Wu to find. It's at the base of the Great Wall of China," said Dojo.

"Then let's go!"said Kimiko.

AT THE WALL

Flora and Terra were sitting by the wall telling each other about their lives when a boy with stupid goggles flew in with a transparent witch-ghost.

"He looks really stupid with those goggles,"Terra whispered to Flora.

"I dare you to tell him that."whispered Flora back.

"Kay,"answered Terra as she stood up. While they were talking Wuya sensed that they were powerful so she ordered Jack to attack them.

"JACK BOT'S, ATTACK!"

"Venus Gobbler!"shouted Flora and a giant plant rose out of the ground and ate some of the robots.

WITH DOJO

At the same time the robots were attacking Dojo arrived at the sene.

"Who are they and why is Spicer attacking them?" asked Kimiko.

"Hey, big tall and ugly!" yelled the blond girl as she threw a rock into about twenty robots. "Do you **know **that those goggles make you look stupid or do you **really **think that can they make you look cool, because they aren't working!"

"I don't know," said Raimundo answering Kimiko's question, "but I like their style."

As they got closer they were able to see the faces of the mysterious girls. When they did both Raimundo and Clay gasped.

"Those are the girls in my dreams,"whispered Clay.

"Mine too," answered Raimundo, "but what are they doing here?"

"Lets find out,"said Kimiko."as she said that she and her friends jumped off of Dojo and ran to help the girls.

"FIRE!" screamed Kimiko.

"WATER!" said Omi.

"WIND!"shouted Raimundo.

"EARTH!"yelled Clay.

After five minutes the Dragons and the sisters beat the Jack bots and the Dragons had started to look for the ring.

"What are you looking for?" asked Terra.

"We are looking for a Shen Gong Wu called the ring of memories. You would not know what it is," said Omi.

"You mean this?" said Flora holding up the ring. What they didn't know was Jack was listing in on the conversation and when he saw the ring he jumped out and grabbed hold of the ring.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN uh... what is your name?" said Jack..

"My name is Flora and what is a Xiaolin Showdown?" asked Flora.

"A Xiaolin Showdown is when a group of people fight with Shen Gong Wu for other Shen Gong Wu."

"But I don't have any more Shen Gong Wu. Zelda only gave me one," said Flora. "Why don't we just not use any Wu."

"Fine," grumbled Jack. "First person to touch the ring wins."

"LETS GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" they both shouted.

"GONG YE TAM PI!"said Jack.

"It's winx time,"said Flora.

"Time to cheat,"said Jack as he brought out his helipack.

When he did this Flora got mad and thought: '_If he is going to cheat then I don't feel bad about doing this. _After she thought that Flora teleported to where the ring was and grabbed it before Jack was even thirty feet away. "Game Over Jack," she said, "I win."

"No fair! You said that you didn't have any Shen Gong Wu!" shouted Jack.

"I don't," affirmed Flora after she transformed back. "I used my magic."

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"QUIET!" screamed Wuya. "Jack, I even though I hate to admit it she was using **Light **magic. Lets go." After they left the Dragons turned to Terra and Flora.

"Now that there gone, WILL YOU PLEASE TELL US WHO YOU ARE!" said Kimiko.

"Well, my name is Flora and this is my sister Terra and we are Raimundos and Clays sisters too." **THUNK **Clay and Raimundo fainted "Why does someone always faint when we tell them that?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

There is chapter four. I'm only here for a day then off to sleep away camp. Updates will go back to normal when summer is over so don't thing the story is done till I say it's over. SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!


	5. A New Home

"JEREMY!"

"WHAT!"

"DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR ME!"

"NO!"

"DO IT OR I'LL TELL MOM WHO BROKE THE LAMP PLAYING LACROSSE IN THE HOUSE!"

"FINE! Disclaimer: My sister doesn't own any of the characters Except Zelda and she will not be coming in 'till later."

Chapter Five

Last Chapter.

"_Now that there gone, WILL YOU PLEASE TELL US WHO YOU ARE!" said Kimiko._

"_Well, my name is Flora and this is my sister Terra and we are Raimundos and Clays sisters too." **THUNK **Clay and Raimundo fainted "Why does someone always faint when we tell them that?"_

No POV

"Maybe you should come with us to the temple and explain this to all of us," said Omi.

"I'm not going to carry anyone else," complained Dojo.

"That's O.K. I can fly there," said Flora.

"So can I. You just need to show us the way,"added Terra.

"O.K. then, follow me!"said Dojo as he flew off to the temple.

Terra and Flora looked at each other and then followed Dojo into the Clouds.

AT THE TEMPLE

After they got to the temple the Kimiko got Master Fung while the others waited for the Dragons of Wind and Earth to wake up. After five minutes they woke up.

"Man, did anyone get the number of that bus that hit me,"groggily said Raimundo as he sat up.

"I second that," continued Clay.

"There wasn't a bus but there were these girls telling you they were your sisters," said Kimiko.

"And now that your awake we can finally hear the story," said Master Fung.

"Well, Flora knows more then me about this,"said Terra. "She got me from Jump City earlier today. I think that she should explain."

"O.K." said Flora, "Here's the story. wait I have a better idea." Flora grabbed the Ring of Memories and focused on the day she met Zelda. "RING OF MEMORIES!" After she said that, Flora projected her memory of yesterday. starting when she overheard the conversation of her ex-BFF'S and ending after her talk with Zelda about her past. "After that I went to Jump City and revived Terra from her stone prison. We stayed the night and left in the morning and I think that you all know the rest of the story."

"Well, we would be glad to have you here at the temple for as long as you wish,"said Master Fung.

"Thank you Master Fung,"said both Terra and Flora.

They both joined their brothers and new friends not to be heard from by flora's old friends in Magix till term started again at Alfea.

TO BE CONTIUNED...

Sorry that the chapter is so short but once again I am leaving for somewhere for a week so I figured that you would want something. See you later.


	6. Five No More

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows or characters that are represented inside of this story but except for any people that I put in later.

AN: PLEASE READ! Because nobody voted on the winx girls having their own chapter checkup or including them in a different chapter I have decided to put them in their own chapter. Also, some people have E-mailed me to asked why Flora is acting so different in this story then in the show. I have two answers for that. 1) After she left the winx club she wanted to change the way she was so she could be stronger and prove her old friends (minus Musa) wrong about her being weak, 2) This is a fan FICTION so that means we all can change things in the stories. This story was off the T.V. plot as soon as the first word of this thing entered my mind. And now, on with the show.

Chapter Six: Five No More.

Last Chapter

"_Well, we would be glad to have you here at the temple for as long as you wish,"said Master Fung._

"_Thank you Master Fung,"said both Terra and Flora._

_They both joined their brothers and new friends not to be heard from by Flora's old friends in Magix till term started again at Alfea._

No POV

WITH THE WINX CLUB

At Alfea, things were not going well. After the fight that Flora had overheard (but they didn't know she had heard) the fight, Musa ran to find Miss. Faragonda.

"Hello Musa,"said the headmistress after she came into her office, "how can I help you today?"

"Well Miss. Faragonda," said Musa nervously before finding her courage, "I want a dorm change, and as a princess of the Harmonic Nebula, like any princess I can request one."

"Yes, that is true," answered Miss. Griselda who was in the office at the time, "but normally this is a request made before school has started. Will you please tell and Miss. Faragonda I why you want to change dorms when you are with all of your friends ,that I believe you and your friends call 'the winx club', are with you in the dorm that you are in now?" Both of the teachers looked very confused so Musa started to explain.

"Well, the reason why I don't want to be with them is because, they aren't my friends anymore,"as Musa said this she sounded as though she didn't want to believe what she was saying, even though it was true. "The Winx Club isn't a group of five anymore."

"Perhaps you should explain all of this," said Miss Faragonda as she sipped the tea on her desk.

"O.K.,"said Musa. "Do you want the long story or the short one?"

"Long please," said Miss Griselda.

"Well, it went something like this," said Musa before she began the tale. "Earlier this morning we all heard Stella yelling at Flora because the plants that Flora had put in her room had surunk her best clothes and used all of her make-up. She also said that it was bad enough that she had turned the room that she shared with Bloom in to a 24 hour potions lab and not to invade her space. Flora told her that the plants were adapting to their surroundings and the reason that she had all of the potions and stuff in her room was because she was trying to find a way to repel the Trix sisters who have been bothering us so far this year. After that, Flora went into my and Tecna's room to find Tecna and ask her about a spell to turn all of Stella's clothes back to normal, but Tecna was stuck in her own closet because another one of Flora's plants grabbed her when she was trying to get something out of it and it had eaten Tecna's notebook.. There was a big fight and Flo said that she was going to stay in the Black Mud Swamp until her potion was done. After she left Stella and Tecna both said how glad they were that she was gone and how she was the weakest girl in the group with the worst powers. I tried to tell them that she was our friend and we shouldn't talk about her like that but, Bloom agreed with them so it was three against one. I'm sorry Miss Faragonda, but I can't and I won't stay with them Flora is my friend and I can't stay with people who talk about her like that." (AN: For a better explanation of the first part see the beginning of the episode Junior League.)

"It is o.k. Miss. Musa,"comforted Miss. Faragonda, "you and Miss. Flora will not need to stay with them any longer, But right now we must got to the Black Mud Swamp and find her before someone else does."

IN THE SWAMP

A small group of fairies had gone out with Miss. Faragonda and the other teachers to find Flora. With some help from Musa they found the junior league of the swamp. They told the search party that Flora had come by for the cheerful gladiolous about 30 minutes ago and had already received it. They searched for a little while longer but, they fond nothing.

"I am sorry Musa, but we have searched everywhere and from what you said earlier I believe that she changed the potion that she was making so no one could find her because our spells are not working. We can, however, assume that she is safe because her name is still in the school archives," sadly said Miss Faragonda as she watched the students search and cast their spells. "Perhaps we should go to her room and see if we can find something." After sending the search party back to their rooms Miss. Faragonda and Musa followed by the teachers went to Musa's dorm.

When the group arrived at the dorm the girls inside looked very surprised to find all of their teachers at their door.

"Hello Miss. Faragonda," said Tecna, trying to figure out why all of their teachers were outside if their door. "How can we help you?"

"Well Tecna," said Musa bitterly, still a little angry about earlier that day, "you can help me get my stuff. Because I'm moving out of this dorm."

"Now Musa, there is no need to be rude," said one of the teachers. "We are also here because Flora is gone from the campus, and we believe it was because of some of the rude remarks that she overheard you saying about her earlier today."

"Why are you leaving?" asked Bloom.

"For the same reason that Flora left,"said Musa, "Because of the actions of the people that I had considered my closest friends."

After answering the questions that the girls had the teachers went into Bloom and Flora's room. When they got in there the teachers looked around the room before turning around to call the Headmistress.

"Miss. Faragonda?" said Miss Griselda, "I think that you should see this." Miss. Faragonda and the girls came into the room and looked around.

"I think that we can safely assume that Flora has run away,"said Miss. Faragonda.

"Should we call her family?"asked a Professor.

"If I could I would, but unfortunately, it is not possible," sadly said Miss Faragonda.

"Why is that?"asked Musa, almost afraid of the answer.

"Flora's parents were killed today while they were out shopping and her grandparents have been gone from this world for a couple of years. She is all alone and she doesn't even know it," said Miss Griselda as they looked at the only thing that Flora had left in the room as a clue to her being there, a single torn photo of the Winx Club with her angry writing on the back.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hi everyone, I'm back! I have good news and bad news. Good news, I'm not going to any more camps for a while. Bad news is that my family is in the process of moving so I have decided to halt the until all of this madness is over. Well, that and because I have writers block. We should be done moving around the time school starts so I'll see you then!


	7. A New Face

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows in this story because they all belong to companies whose names I can't remember with my sleepy brain. The only this that I own is the plot of this sleep invading story.

_writing_

A New Face

Last Chapter

"_Why is that?"asked Musa, almost afraid of the answer._

"_Flora's parents were killed today while they were out shopping and her grandparents have been gone from this world for a couple of years. She is all alone and she doesn't even know it," said Miss Griselda as they looked at the only thing that Flora had left in the room as a clue to her being there, a single torn photo of the Winx Club with her angry writing on the back._

Flora's POV

AT THE XIAOLIN TEMPLE

_Dear journal, _

_It has been a year since I ran away from Alfea and my life as a fairy. I wonder still how long until they knew I was gone. Are my parents my parents mad at me?_ ( Remember she doesn't know there gone.)_ Is Musa alright? What is going on in my old life!? Terra is in Jump City for her monthly trip there since she left. She e-mailed me to tell everyone at the temple that BB **finally **said that he liked her and they have there first date tonight we're still helping the dragons with finding the Shen-gong-Wu, I still laugh when I remember the time Rai and Clay beat up Jack for hitting on me and Terra. In my dreams last night , I herd Zelda is telling me that I need to go back to Magix, but how? I don't think we can just go up there and say 'Hi Miss. Faragonda! I know that I've been gone a year but, there are my siblings. We are super powerful so if evil got us it would be as Master Fung says'1000 years of darkness' and the end of this universe as we know it so we need to come back." Yea, that would be a fun chat. I'm going to tell them about the dreams soon. We might think of something but, it is more likely that the answer will either sneak up on us or it is already here as usual. What ever it is we'll be ready. TTYL! _

_ Flora _

"Hey, Flora," called Kimi from the ground near the tree I was sitting in, "can you come down? It's almost time for training."

"Be right down!" I answer. I hide my journal in the small hole inside of my tree and jump down to the ground.

'Just another training session.' I think as I run after Kimiko to the training field. 'Just another day at the temple.'

She didn't know that today would bring the answer she was looking for, and possibly more.

No POV

When they got to the training field Master Fung started to speak "Now that we are all here we may begin the lesson. Today, you all will be learning to--" "Hello! Is someone here!" called a voice, "ANYBODY!" When they got to the entrance to the temple they saw a young man at the doors.(let's see if you can guess who he is) He had long dark blue hair that was put into a loose ponytail with sparkling light blue eyes and was a little taller then Clay and was wearing a pale green long sleeved shirt with a belt over it and tan pants.

"Hello," said master Fung, "and who might you be?"

"My name is Helia, I've been going to different places to draw different things for my art class. Would you mind telling me where I am?" said the boy as he stood in the temple gate.

"You are at the Xiaolin temple in China," said the ever polite Omi. "May I ask where you are coming from?"

"I was visiting my Grandfather, Professor Salideen at Red Fountain, that's the school he runs."

At this Flora grew slightly pale. No one noticed this except Raimundo, but EVERYONE there knew what that place meant to Flora or rather, the school next to it.

"Well, I think that we have had enough training for today. Kimiko, will you please show this young man around the temple?" asked master Fung.

"Sure Master Fung," said Kimiko, leading the young man away while telling him about the temple.

Flora's POV

As soon as he was out of sight, I ran to my room at the temple and started to cry.

_Why did he come here. _I thought, _I don't want to be reminded of my life there and now someone is here It's not fair._

"Can I come in?"asked my twin from the doorway.

"Your going to come in anyway so why bother to say no." I say knowing it was true, I did the same thing to him whenever he felt guilty about joining Wuya on the Helin side.

"Easy," he answered with a smirk, "it's no fun if you don't argue about it with me. Come on big sis, I know something is wrong so why don't you tell me what." Rai sat down on the floor next to me and waited for me to start.

I grabbed on to Rai and as he held me I began to tell him of my dreams. When I was done he looked at me and started to speak.

"Flora, you know that I'm not as smart as you, but I think that Helina is here to bring you and us back to your old school. I know that you don't want to but maybe it's time to go back. You've been here a year and now these dreams are happening, but don't worry, your brother in shining armor will be there to protect you," said Rai, standing up and taking a hero pose at the last part.

I giggled and answered, "You always know how to make me laugh Raimundo," I told my younger brother as I stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going for a walk, I think that I need to clear my head and think about this some more. I'll see you later Rai."

No POV

In the garden Flora was walking around and thinking about her time at Alfea when she was approached from behind by Helia, "Hello Flora of the fifth moon of marigold. It is nice to finally meet you."

"Ho-how do you know who I am?" asked Flora who was starting to feel scared that he knew who she was when she had never met him.

"I am a friend of a boy named Riven," spoke Helia as he came closer, "he and his other friend Musa speak of you often."

"Musa." said Flora sadly remembering the times that she had with her old friends. " I miss her a lot but I don't know how to get back without making a huge commotion." Flora sat down near the pond and started to think of more ideas to get to Alfea.

"I think I know a way," said Helia as he sat down next to her, "I may be able to call my Grandfather and tell him that I found more people on Earth that held magic. You would probably need to tell only Miss. Faragonda, My grand father-if you wanted to take your brothers as well- and possibly Miss. Griffin if your sister is a witch. This way you could go and tell only the heads of the schools. Do you think that would be O.K. with you?"

"That might work," said Flora, "that way I could go and not worry about my old friends there. Can you call your grandfather?"

Helia answered her, "I will when we're done preparing, but he is busy today. If we are done I'll call him tomorrow."

TO BE CONTINUED...

I am so sorry that it took this long! I couldn't figure out how to get flora back to the gang. I have decided to stop posting for a while AFTER I finish. Also, on my Profile page, there is a Poll for what story I will do next. The poll will end when this story is done. PLEASE VOTE!!!!


End file.
